Attack on Titan: A Birthday Memorial
by GraceMckinley
Summary: It's that time of year again, December 25th! No, not Christmas. It's Levi-heichou's birthday! What happens when Levi is forced into a surprise party? A short story about what really happens at Heichou's birthday. It doesn't have an exact position, but is some time after the female titan. It doesn't have anything to do with the real story and facts might be off, but please, enjoy!


It's that time of year again, December 25th! No, not Christmas. It's Levi-heichou's birthday! What happens when Levi is forced into a surprise party? What about after the party?

For the fact that it's a short story, I won't say much in the description because I don't want to give it away, but trust me. This 1500-ish word story is worth your time, at least if you like Attack on Titan.

It doesn't have an exact position, but is some time after the female titan. It doesn't have anything to do with the real story and facts might be off, but please, enjoy!

And I know what you're thinking..."Why'd you say his birthday was on Christmas?!" Well, the truth is, it is on Christmas. You can Google it, if you'd like. ;)

"Are you keeping guard?" Sasha quickly asked Connie who stood idly outside the door.

"Yeah, yeah" he called back in a dismissive tone, "Although I don't see why I need to keep watch. We know exactly where he is, it's not like he'll simply barge in unexpected"

"Just keep watch, okay?" She replied, giving him a small smile before going back into the mess hall.

It was nearly six thirty. Levi had always made it to dinner by then, but was told to visit Erwin in the mess hall instead. Inside the room, people scrambled to put together a presentable birthday party. Although Levi never celebrated his birthday, mainly because it was on Christmas day, the troops felt everyone deserved something special once in a while.

One table, lined in cloth, was covered in plates of food, another containing a small, white icing cake with the words Happy 35th Birthday written in red cursive. Red streamers hung from the ceiling and a few balloons were scattered around the room. Mikasa, Eren, and Armin were making sure the food was placed correctly, Jean and Sasha were taking one more sweep across the room with a broom, and Erwin and Hanji were sitting at one of the tables going over what was scheduled.

"Hurry up! He's walking down the hall!" Connie shouted, bursting though the door and informing the group of the oncoming male. Hastily everyone grabbed a handful of confetti and waited in front of the door.

Moments later the door opened, the small man still with his nose in paper work.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted simultaneously, throwing confetti at Levi, "Happy Birthday!"

Levi stood, non-moving. His face was unreadable due to the signature poker face that had been there since he came in. The group stared intently at him as his mouth opened to speak.

"Clean it up" were his words as he walked farther into the room and sat at one of the tables.

"Levi-heichou, come on, relax a little. It's your birthday" Hanji whined, walking over to him and sitting down glumly beside.

"I know what day it is, but that will not change the fact that you eight have made a rather large mess" he replied coldly, not even glancing up from the papers in his hand.

"Heichou..." Eren called quietly, "Aren't you happy? I mean, today is supposed to be special"

"It doesn't matter what day I was born, there is no use in wasting materials on me. Now, Erwin, what did you want me for?" he replied, finally looking up from his papers and over the the tall, large eyebrow-ed commander.

"Levi, as your commander, I wish you'd lighten up a little bit more. This day only comes once a year, you should enjoy it" Erwin nudged, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Unfortunately, I can't lighten up. I don't believe there's any bone in my body that can function with that, so your request is denied" Levi said, turning back to his papers.

"You could at least eat"

Levi pondered the possibility for a moment before responding, "I'm not hungry"

"Levi-heichou, you've only eaten one piece of bread today, you can't say you're not hungry. Please, eat something?" Hangi boasted the short male.

Levi sighed before nodding slightly, "I guess it would be a waste to not eat it"

And with that, Sasha scooped the higher-up some food. She place it down in front of him before everyone left him to get their own. The group ate cheerfully, Eren trying to crack a joke and Levi telling him to shut up. Jean debating with Connie about another useless point, and Sasha and Mikasa trying to convince Armin to let them do his hair.

Eventually Levi left, no longer interested in being there. He sighed as he walked up the stairs to his chambers. Opening the bedroom door and walking in, he took off his Scout Regiment jacket and laid it across his bed.

Although he had walked into his bedroom, he had no intention of sleeping anytime soon. Levi sat down at his desk and pulled out the note from his top drawer. It had been given to him by Petra at his previous birthday. Levi read over it once, her sweet voice appearing in his mind.

"Dear Levi,

Happy Birthday! I'm so grateful you have invited me to join your squad. I promise I'll do my best to be useful to you. I know you're afraid to let people in, but I wish you would. I'd really like to know more about you. It makes me happy to be able to see parts of people that most never get to see. Have a nice day, Corporal!

With Love, Petra Ral"

He clutched the note to his chest, no longer caring if it crinkled between his fingers. He missed her. More than he would ever admit to. It caused him grief to know that she was gone and would never come back.

Levi was strong, but sometimes that exact strength would be his biggest weakness. In order to keep the facade, he'd hide his emotions, bottling them up inside. However, that emotion would have to come out eventually, and when it did, it was always all at once. This happened every year only on his birthday. He'd break down and cry, grieving at the loss of his comrades and companions. By morning of the twenty-sixth day of the twelfth month, he would have hidden it once again, placing the well known poker face back on and locking away any emotion that threatened to break through.

"Levi-heichou!" Hanji called, knocking on his door once.

Levi ignored her however, knowing that if he tried to answer, his voice would crack. Instead, he laid his head down on his desk, hiding his face in his arms as they surrounded it.

"Levi-heichou! You never ate the cake! We spent so much time making it, you should at least try it" her voice was quickly becoming irritating to the man who wept at his desk.

"Levi-heichou? I'm coming in" she stated before opening the door.

Levi didn't lift his head. He would not show weakness in front of her.

"Come on, Levi-heichou" she started, shaking him lightly, assuming he had fallen asleep, "You can't sleep yet, the sun hasn't even set fully"

A small, barely audible, sniffle coming from the small man in front of her told her that he was in fact awake, and by the sound of it...

...crying...

"Levi-heichou? That's you, isn't it?" she asked, the usual excitement in her voice dying down as she slowly and cautiously wrapped her arms around him. The second her arms were in the embrace, Levi's limbs move on their own, quickly responding and wrapping around her torso.

"Y-you can't-" Levi stuttered, the tears pouring down his face as he clutched the written note in his hand, "you can't tell anyone"

Hanji was unsure of what to do exactly, but nodded her head. "Okay, you have my word"

They spoke of nothing, and the only sound that filled the room was the sobs that came from Levi. Hanji thought of what could have caused her strong friend to break down, and Levi wished he had had the strength to save the ginger-headed girl.

A/N

Well, that's the end! Don't forget to like and tell me what you think. You guys are what keep me writing. Let me know if you have any advice, kay? Oh! And one more thing, if you guys have any requests for stories, let me know! I'd love to help make your ideas come true!/strong/p


End file.
